A provider may operate various computing services on behalf of its customers. The provision of computing services to a customer may involve management of computing capacity that is consumed during operation of the service. Managing capacity usage may include imposing limits on the amount of capacity that a given service may utilize. In some cases, a provider may receive compensation from the customer based on the capacity limit. In others, exceeding a limit on the amount of capacity utilized by a given service might cause the computing device on which it operates to function less efficiently or to be prone to errors.
The provider of a hosted service may also seek to locate services on computing devices that have sufficient unutilized capacity. However, it may be challenging to measure current utilization of capacity and to project future growth in capacity utilization. As a result, the provider may sometimes determine to relocate a service, or a portion of a service, from one computing device to another. However, relocating a service may be detrimental in various respects, including system downtime, capacity consumption related to moving data associated with the service from one computing device to another, and so on.